


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Sonya

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [42]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Sonya bows before the might of the Dragon. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on April 18th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sonya
Series: Breeding Ground [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Sonya

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 18th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Sonya(Sonya from Diablo-Blog Exclusive Breeding Ground Smut)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Sonya flew to the ground. The powerful warrior who fought her bested her in battle. The redhead squirmed, barely covered in her wrappings, her large breasts pouring out, and her tight ass. Sonya turned over on the ground, in an attempt to get up.  
  
Hadrian, the mighty warrior, pressed down on Sonya’s back, pinning her onto the ground. It was not a spear which pressed against her spine either, well not in a traditional sense.  
  
“I’ve bested you in battle,” Hadrian grunted. “And I believe the spoils of war are mine.”  
  
Hadrian ripped off her loin cloth to expose Sonya’s wet pussy. Her thick ass cheeks jutted proudly in the air as Hadrian slipped a finger deep inside of her with one hand while using the other hand to pleasure her body. Sonya hated the fact that he was doing this at first, and tried to fight, even after her defeat was obvious.  
  
The pleasure bolts shot against her clit caused Sonya’s pleasure to just rock harder. The dancing of his fingers, sending a thrill over Sonya, made her just cry out. She went from detesting this situation, to wanting Hadrian to take her by force and breed her.  
  
“Always the same story,” Hadrian said.  
  
“No, I...you’re doing something to me!” Sonya growled.  
  
She had been fierce and strong, but Hadrian pushed her down face first into the dirt and took her body. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right buttons to push, all of the ways to make Sonya squirm. And it took little time before she opened her legs for him.  
  
“It’s not the fact you don’t want this,” Hadrian said. “First, they fight, then they slump in shame, and then they resign themselves for what’s happening. And then...they are screaming for my cock.”  
  
Hadrian’s strength overpowered Sonya as he went three fingers deep into the fine warrior woman. Her redhair draped over her face. Sonya fought, with every fiber of her being, the desire to scream out her pleasure. It became slowly harder and Hadrian knew it became harder.  
  
“And you, my dear, will be screaming for my cock,” Hadrian said. “Do you want it in you hard? Do you want me to fuck you face down in the dirt? Or do you want me to just slam you against that tree and take your pussy over and over again until you’re properly broken?”  
  
Sonya edged closer and then pulled out. Hadrian gave her a moment to get up and Sonya almost reached for the sword which had been dropped in battle. Hadrian yanked Sonya up, slammed her against the tree, and rubbed his length down her muscular body, causing her to cry in pleasure. Sonya’s large breasts popped out and Hadrian took them in hand, using them as his toys.  
  
“How about now?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Just get it over with.”  
  
“Get what over with?” Hadrian asked. “Do you want me to milk your tits harder?”  
  
“Put your cock inside me!” Sonya growled in her ear. “Breed me like the slut I am...it’s my shame for losing to you in battle.”  
  
“No shame in feeling good,” Hadrian said. “A strong man and a strong woman can make beautiful children...you know.”  
  
Sonya closed her eyes and her legs spread, without any prompting. Hadrian ran a finger down her body, testing her reaction to several spots. Sonya’s body betrayed herself and she shook over, juices spilling all the way down to the ground. Hadrian hoisted her up and Sonya, on sheer brutish instinct, wrapped her legs around Hadrian.  
  
The minute Hadrian penetrated her and felt Sonya’s tight pussy walls wrap around him, the Dragon knew he had her, and had her good.  
  
Sonya closed her eyes, grabbing onto his bicep and pulling him in. Unbelievable, Sonya allowed herself to be penetrated by him, and unbelievable that it felt so good. Sure, there were legends about Hadrian, but she never believed a single man could bring so many warriors to their knees.  
  
“The truth is more fascinating than fiction,” Hadrian said. “And the truth is, your body...it’s mine, to do with whatever I wish...anything that I wish.”  
  
The tightening of her body around his probing pole told Sonya this much was true. She ripped the bark from the tree, holding on so tightly, and then switched her hands to his back. Clawing him up, like a deranged animal, and they fucked like animals.  
  
Hadrian held Sonya’s strong and powerful leg up for leverage, as he drove her hard into the tree and himself hard into her. Their bodies, molding together in pleasure, resulted in a very pleasurable exchange between both of them. Sonya, clamping down onto him hard, released Hadrian’s massive, throbbing cock from her warm pussy, and then he pushed back into her.  
  
“Tell me how much you enjoy this?”  
  
“I enjoy this...more than anything!” Sonya yelled.  
  
Those who could not fight, fucked, and Sonya had pride she could do both rather well. Another losing out on the fighting part diverted her straight into the fucking part of this encounter.  
  
Hadrian knew precisely all of the right buttons to hammer, although to be honest, he just hammered Sonya, driving her repeatedly into the tree with multiple long, hard, and deep thrusts. Sonya wrapped her legs tightly around her man, squeezing his manhood deep inside of her body.  
  
She came so hard, that Sonya would have collapsed had Hadrian not held her up by the legs and fucked her deep into the tree. The repeated thrusts of the powerful warrior sent Sonya deeper and deeper into a state of pleasure. The redhead’s body just sized up and clamped down.  
  
Hadrian enjoyed her tight muscles and sexy body. Sonya only did have two purposes, fighting and fucking, and Hadrian knew she excelled at both. The problem for her, would be that Hadrian was just that much better. He rocked inside of her body, the tightening of his groin following up with an explosion of seed spilling into her.  
  
The Dragon pumped Sonya’s womb completely full of his seed. Her stomach swelled up, the deeper Hadrian pushed into her. She milked him hard, really getting into this.  
  
Sonya dropped down, thinking Hadrian’s domination against her ended. She rolled around, getting on her hands and knees on the rock. Hadrian grabbed her hips and pushed her back down.  
  
“The spoils of war are not complete.”  
  
Sonya’s back passage parted and his manhood, as if it did not go down at all, threatened to split her tight anal ring. Hadrian pushed deep inside of her tight asshole, allowing it to stretch down against her. Hadrian, rocking against Sonya’s firm backside, took her a little bit deeper, stuffing her tight hole with about as much cock as humanly possible.  
  
It was hard to say how Hadrian made his cock fit in her ass. Only, he did.  
  
“You like being dominated like this, don’t you?” Hadrian asked. “The strongest women do...deep down...because they want to scare away all men who are weak...passive...and will not challenge them. Am I right?”  
  
“YES!” Sonya yelled. “YES! YES!”  
  
Hadrian pushed deeper into Sonya and rocked deeper inside of her tight ass from behind. Her muscular cheeks bounced the faster Hadrian rode her into the rocks. Said rocks slowly chipped into pebbles the faster and the harder Hadrian rocked her tight, tasty, tantalizing ass.  
  
“You’re mine now,” Hadrian said. “To do whatever I wish….whenever I wish.”  
  
Sonya accepted that and succumbed to the pleasure. She wanted a thick load to match the one that the fierce warrior buried inside of her pussy. Never did Sonya think she would meet her match, and she loved it. The beautiful barbarian slid her fingers against the rocks, moaning in pleasure the deeper Hadrian pushed deep inside of her body.  
  
She wanted him, longed for such a man deep down. Sonya felt no shame of being taken by the very best and getting rammed, harder and harder into the rocks.  
  
Hadrian smiled, her eagerness was very nice, and most certainly made her easier. The Incubus cared little for consent most times, in fact, he entered a time period where most people could barely spell the word, let alone define it. But, it did taste sweeter when holes had been willingly given, and not forcefully taken.  
  
Even after some coaxing, and Sonya accepted her god, stuffing her ass repeatedly with thrusts. Hadrian grabbed onto her red hair and pulled on it for leverage burying into her.  
  
Sonya flooded the ground with her juices. She knew it was going to come. Words long since passed, rather grunts, moans, and anguished screams followed. Hadrian picked up the pace, speeding up his thrusts going deep inside of her body. Her ass tightened around Hadrian the further he pushed inside of her.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Sonya could hardly wait for him to finish. Her asshole longed to be filled with cum. And he was fingering her as well, sending her juices all over the place.  
  
Hadrian picked up the pace, the tensing in his balls growing at hand. He very nearly came unglued, just out how tight and snug her ass was wrapping around him. Finally, Hadrian empties his balls inside of her bowels, spraying Sonya all over.  
  
Oh, so good, riding this Amazon’s ass into the ground and making sure every last drop of his balls spurted inside of her welcoming asshole.  
  
The completely defeated, humbled, and yet satisfied warrior, slid down to the ground. Her asshole oozing with an overflow of juices, brought a smile to Hadrian’s face. He slid back completely, with one final cup of her ass which left Sonya satisfied.  
  
“And I’ll be back for more.”  
  
Sonya looked forward to the return match. Perhaps, she could step up her game or perhaps she would just get dominated. Either way, Sonya thought it would be a win.  
 **End.**


End file.
